


Music Blues

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Sammy and Susie son Stephen has a love for music, but after an argument with his father. Stephen decides to give up music.





	Music Blues

It was a lovely Sunday at the studio, and the music director's son, Stephen Lawrence was on his was to the music room. He looked and saw all of the band members we're on break, and with a sigh he went over to the piano, sat down and started to play a few melodies.

"Stephen!" Sammy yelled. The oldest twin flinched hearing his father yell. The young boy got up and faced his father in fear.

"Dad! Listen I wa just-" Stephen stuttered.

"Just what? Touching the piano without my permission!?" Sammy yelled.

"Well. Yes,but-"

"I told you, you're not allowed to touch anything in the studio without permission!"

"I know dad, but this was different I-"

"You're not allowed to touch the instruments, Stephen. Not ever"

Stephen's heart drop, his eyes started to tear up. "But."

"I said you're not allowed Stephen!" Sammy repeated. The nine year old cried as he ran out of the music room. Sammy sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Sammy. What happened?" Susie asked. She heard the yelling from afar and wanted to know what's wrong.

Sammy sighed. "Stephen was touching the instruments. I told him not to touch it without my permission and what does he do? Touches them!" Sammy explained. He sighed again letting all that out. Susie frowned and rubbed her husband's back.

"Maybe Stephen has a reason." She said. Sammy looked at his wife, "I mean do you think Stephen wanted to play?" She asked.

Sammy scoffed. "I doubt it."

Susie gasped hearing her husband's words. "Sammy." She snapped.

"I'm sorry dear, but I just don't think Stephen is the music type, you know how he is at home." He pointed out.

Susie's glare towards her husband faded, and left a sigh. "You're right, he should've asked you but he didn't destroy the piano, or any instruments. Did he?" Now it was Susie's turn to point out the obvious.

Sammy sighed. "No."

Susie nodded, and hugged her husband. "I'll talk to Stephen." She said leaving Sammy alone in the band room.

"Stephen!" Susie called out. "Stephen!" Susie then heard her son crying she took a peek in the room and saw Stephen crying his eyes out. Susie felt her heart drop and ran to her son.

"Leave me alone!" Stephen yelled pushing his mother away.

"Stephen." Susie whispered.

"I said leave me alone!" He yelled again. Susie sighed nodding at her son's wishes and left him alone. It didn't end there, when they got home Stephen showed no emotion or even talked to his parents. Stanley even tried to talk to his brother but no luck.

"Stephen. You can talk to me?" Stanley asked, whispering.

But nothing.

Stanley sighed and went to bed.

The next morning, Susie and Sammy weren't feeling great themselves. Ever since Sammy yelled at Stephen, guilt ran over him like a wave.

"Susie. Sammy." Joey said. The two looked up at their aging boss. "Someone from your son's school wanted to talk to you."

Susie and Sammy went to Joey's office and picked up the phone. "Hello." Susie said on the phone. "Yes, this is Susie Lawrence." Sammy came by and saw his wife the on the phone. "I see. Okay we'll be right over." Susie hanged up.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked.

"Stephen's teacher Mr. Ross and his music teacher Mrs. Henson." Susie said.

Sammy sighed. "Did Stephen get in trouble again?" He asked.

"Yes, but there is another problem that they know about and we don't." Susie and Sammy grabbed their coats and left the studio. They drove to the school and saw Stephen's teachers, and they weren't mad like other meetings, but more concerned.

"Thanks for coming." Mr. Ross said. He looked at the female music teacher, "Mrs. Henson you have the floor." He said.

The music teacher nodded and sat in front of the parents. "Before I tell you what's wrong, Stephen is not in trouble this time." She stated. "But," She sighed, "Stephen didn't come see me today."

Susie and Sammy we're confused. "What do you mean? You told us he wasn't in trouble." Susie commented.

Now it was time for Mrs. Henson to be confused. "I thought Stephen told you guys?" She asked.

"Told us what?" Sammy pleaded.

Mrs. Henson sighed. "You see, your son, Stephen has been coming after school to play music." She admitted.

Sammy and Susie felt like they were about to faint. However, they do know Stephen comes home late, but they thought he was out with friends or just at home relaxing.

"You see, it was a few months ago. Stephen got detention, but the librarian, who runs detention was out, so some teachers, including myself stayed after school to watch some of the kids. I decided to watch Stephen. When I left I saw Stephen playing on my piano, I was mad at first, but he told me about you Mr. Lawrence." Mrs. Henson explained.

"M-Me?" Sammy asked.

Mrs. Henson nodded and continued the story. "He was your inspiration for him to play, so every day. I gave Stephen piano lessons after school, then taught him other instruments when we had time."

Mr. Ross then stepped in. "His love for music, actually helped him improve with school. His grades got up just a bit. Here's Stephen's recent paper." He handed them the paper, and their eyes widen seeing an A on Stephen's paper. Stephen's first A. "He's still a chatterbox, and tells a few jokes, but doesn't lack off or misbehave in class anymore."

Now the wave of guilt finally hit Sammy. Stephen wasn't touching the piano, he was playing the piano. Susie looked at Sammy, but it wasn't time for her to yell at her husband. "So why are we here?"

"Well. Stephen never showed up to his lesson. He tells me if he can't make it to class, but today he didn't give me any warning." Mrs. Henson wondered.

"Plus, today he wasn't himself." Mr. Ross pointed out.

Sammy and Susie looked at each other. "I think we know where he is." Sammy said.

The couple came home, and saw Stephen throwing papers in the garbage. "Stephen! What are you doing!?" Susie asked.

"Throwing my dreams away!" Stephen yelled back, as he threw the last piece of paper in the garbage.

"Stephen!" Sammy yelled. "We got a call from the school telling us you stay after school to play the piano, and they wanted to know why you didn't show up for your lessons?"

Stephen sighed. "I don't want to take lessons anymore! And why do you care! You don't care about me any ways!"

"Stephen Lawrence!" Susie yelled. "We are not mad at you, we just want to know why you didn't tell us."

"Because you guys wouldn't believe me!"

"We would believe you!"

"I don't care! I'm not playing anymore!" Stephen shouted slamming the door to his room.

"What!" His parents shouted, opening their son's door. "Stephen! You can't quit!" Sammy yelled. Stephen slammed his hand on the desk and walked up to his parents pointing a finger at them.

"Oh yeah! Because I'm just a bad kid who can't do anything right! All I do is get yelled at for every little thing I do, even if it's bad or not!" Stephen yelled. Sammy wanted to yell back, but saw the tears falling from Stephen's eyes. "And guess what I'm not allowed to play the instruments anymore, so I'm never playing music again! I hate music and I HATE YOU!" And with that Stephen slammed the door.

Susie covered her mouth in shock, as her husband stood there. Now the guilt really took control over him. "Stephen. I'm sorry." He whispered.

After a quiet, awkward dinner, Sammy was in bed looking at the paper's Stephen threw away, and saw it was some music he tried to write. Sammy felt tears from his eyes, he tried wiping them away, but they still stayed.

"Sammy." Susie whispered. Sammy looked at his wife, and turned away. Susie sighed and sat next to her husband. "I'm not mad at you. We didn't know."

"I can't believe I crushed my son's dreams." Sammy whispered. "How am I going to fix this?" He asked.

Susie hugged her husband. "Well, how do we know when Stephen does something bad?"

"We catch him in the act." He replied.

"Right! And how do we catch him?" She asked.

Sammy thought, and smiled. "We spy on him."

"Right! So..." Susie whispered in Sammy's ear of her plan to get Stephen's dreams back.

The next day, Susie let Stephen stay home, after the argument he had with his father, thinking he'll need a small break from school. Though Stephen took the offer, he ignored his parents all day. "Stephen!" A band member, Molly called out. "Want to hang out with me and the other band members, we kind of need your help."

Stephen sighed. "Sorry, but my dad doesn't allow me in the band room."

Molly sighed and grabbed Stephen's hand. "Don't worry about your dad, we'll cover for you."

Stephen looked at her and sighed. "Alright, but if my dad's coming I'm outta here." Molly chuckled and brought him over to the rest of the band members. "Hey guys."

"Hey Stephen!" The band called out. Stephen gave a nervous smile and sat with the band members. "Stephen." A young man named Toby said. "Think you can tune my guitar, I think someone detuned it when I left for a break."

Stephen looked around to make sure his father wasn't around, and took the guitar from Toby's hands. "Sure." Stephen played a few chords, and saw it was completely out of tune. After tuning it back to its original tune, he handed it back to Toby.

"Awesome!" Toby cheered as he strummed his guitar. "Thanks little man!"

Stephen chuckled. "No problem."

"Stephen, can you make sure my violin is good?" Another band member asked. Stephen nodded and played it, smiling.

"Yeah, nothing is out of tune." The band member smiled.

"Hey Stephen! Think you can play the piano for us." Molly suggested. Stephen gulped seeing the piano, but he got up and went to it, he looked at the beautiful instrument, but remembered the anger from his father

Stephen hesitated touching the piano. "I can't." He whispered.

"You can." Toby said putting his hands on Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen sighed he touched the piano playing a key, flinching when it played. Stephen looked and played another key, and started to play a song. Stephen cleared his mind thinking no one was there except him and the piano, the song he played was sweet, almost like what his father played for his mother. Once he ended the song, he took a breath, slowly he smiled, until he felt a hand touched his shoulder.

"That was beautiful son." Sammy whispered.

Stephen's eyes widen and looked at his father in fear. "Dad." He whispered.

Sammy chuckled. "I've been wanting to hear you play." He looked at the band members. "Thank you guys." The band members smiled.

"You mean, you guys we're all in on it?" Stephen asked.

Molly smiled. "Of course kiddo, we couldn't just let you give up on your dreams like that."

"Molly's right Stephen." Sammy said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. I didn't know you we're going to play, and I just turned my back on you. You're going to be an amazing music writer one day, but you'll only get there if you don't quit on music. Again. I'm sorry."

Stephen looked at his father and gave a small smile and hugged him. "Does this mean I can play in here anytime?" He asked.

Sammy smiled and hugged Stephen back. "Yes, you can play here anytime! Just don't quit your lessons, okay?"

"Okay!" Stephen replied. The band members smiled at the father and son moment.

Back at home, Stephen was getting ready for bed, he heard the door open and saw Sammy come in with something behind his back. "Stephen. I got you a little apology present."

"What is it?" Stephen asked taking the present.

"Open it." Stephen opened the box and saw a black book inside. He took it out, and inside the pages were the music he wrote and threw away. "I thought you would need your own songwriting book like I did when I was a kid. I put the music you threw away in the book."

"Wow!" Stephen was amazed at the book his father put together for him. "Thanks dad!" He beamed, giving his father a huge hug.

"Your welcome Stephen." Then what Sammy said made the young boy tear up. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you." Sammy whispered. Stephen's eyes widen, and slowly he broke into sobs, crying on his dad's shoulder. Sammy gave a small smile and rubbed his son's back. After a moment of crying, Stephen finally calmed down and fell asleep. Sammy placed him in his bed, kissed his forehead, and left his room whispering, "I love you." He repeated once more and close the door softly.


End file.
